Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert jest główną bohaterką w Pamiętnikach Wampirów. Jest 18-letnią wampirzycą, która żyje w miasteczku Mystic Falls. Dawniej mieszkała w posiadłości Gilbertów, wraz z Jenną i Jeremy, lecz po utracie najbliższych, spaliła dom. Uczęszcza na Uniwersytet Whitmore. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Caroline Forbes i Bonnie Bennett. Była w romantycznym związku ze Stefanem Salvatore, 162-letnim wampirem. Na początku czwartego sezonu zostaje przemieniona w wampira. Aktualnie jest zakochana w Damonie. Elena jest członkiem rodziny Gilbert oraz rodziny Petrova. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|Elena jako dzieckoElena Gilbert urodziła się 22 czerwca 1992 roku w Mystic Falls, w stanie Virginia. Jej biologiczni rodzice, Isobel Flemming i John Gilbert uciekli kilka dni po jej urodzeniu. Brat Johna, Grayson oraz jego żona Miranda Gilbert zaadoptowali porzucone dziecko. Ponieważ Grayson był doktorem, mógł sfałszować akt urodzenia, wpisując siebie i Mirandę jako biologicznych rodziców Eleny. W drugiej klasie liceum Elena umawiała się z Mattem Donovanem, jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Elena nie miała odwagi przyznać się, iż nie jest w nim zakochana. Podczas imprezy nad ogniskiem doszło między do nimi do kłótni na temat ich wspólnej przyszłości, po czym dziewczyna zadzwoniła do rodziców prosząc, aby po nią przyjechali. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy poznała Damona. Wampir pomylił ją z Katherine, nie wiedząc jeszcze nic o istnieniu sobowtórów. Ich rozmowę przerwał odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu. thumb|Damon i ElenaDamon zauroczył Elenę, aby ta zapomniała o ich spotkaniu. W trakcie powrotu do domu samochód, w którym jechali Elena i jej rodzice, nieoczekiwanie zjechał z Mostu Wickery i wpadł do rzeki. Grayson i Miranda nie przeżyli wypadku, zaś Elena, w nieznany sposób, trafiła żywa do szpitala. Uznano to za cud. Później ujawniono, że Stefan podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt u Zacha , był świadkiem wypadku. Początkowo chciał wyciągnąć z samochodu Graysona, który był jeszcze przytomny, jednak ojciec sprzeciwiając się wskazał mu córkę siedzącą na tylnym siedzeniu. Stefan uratował Elenę, jednak nie zdążył ocalić pozostałej dwójki. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Wygląd zewnętrzny Elena jest bardzo piękną, młodą dziewczyną. Ma owalną twarz, lekko oliwkową cerę, brązowe oczy i długie, proste, ciemne włosy. Elena jest niesamowicie podobna do swojej przodkini, której jest sobowtórem - Katherine Pierce. Katherine często używa swojego podobieństwa do Eleny, aby oszukać Stefana lub Damona. Chociaż Elena i Katherine są do siebie łudząco podobne, to różnią się od siebie stylem, a zwłaszcza osobowością. Elena fizycznie przypomina pierwotnego sobowtóra Petrova, której sobowtórem jest Katherine Pierce. W zakresie mody Elena kiedy była jeszcze człowiekiem, wolała raczej swobodny, sportowy styl. Nie nosiła dużo makijażu. Elena faworyzowała swoje granatowe jeansy, kolorowe bluzki i trampki - Converse. Elena prawie zawsze miała rozpuszczone, wyprostowane włosy. Jako człowiek nosiła specjalny naszyjnik z werbeną, który dostała od Stefana. Chronił ją przed zauroczeniem wampira. Teraz Elena jest świeżo upieczonym wampirem. Nosi specjalny pierścień zrobiony przez Bonnie, który chroni ją przed działaniem promieni słonecznych. Apetyt to nie jedyna rzecz, która zmieniła się w Elenie. Jej szafa przechodzi odnowę. Elena ma bardziej wyrafinowany styl. Jeansy i bluzki, zmienia na sukienki i buty na wysokim obcasie. Nowa Elena ma bardziej kobiecy look. W Because the Night, po wyłączeniu człowieczeństwa, zmienia fryzurę oraz robi sobie czerwone pasemko. Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|170px|Elena jako człowiek. W pilocie Elena jest spokojną, przygnębioną i zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną. Okazuje się, że powodem tego jest śmierć rodziców, kilka miesięcy przed wydarzeniami w serialu. Jej przyjaciele ujawniają, że przed śmiercią rodziców była aktywna, popularna i wesoła, a jej zmiana w zachowaniu wynika z jej utraty. W miarę postępu serialu, zaczyna odzyskiwać swój dawny "wigor". Poznanie Stefana przyczynia się do tego. Elena została ukazana, jako osoba bardzo dbająca o swoją rodzinę, wnikliwa o wysokim poziomie moralnym. Pokazuje głębokie przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół, i często martwi się o innych ludzi, którzy nie oczekują tego od niej. Elena jest także bardzo uparta i przebojowa. Jest bezpośrednia i woli stawać do konfrontacji z ludźmi twarzą w twarz, niż ukrywać swój gniew. Pokazuje swoje zaufania do Stefana, Damona i innych, mimo ich działań w przeszłości i popełnionych grzechów. Jako wampir Jako wampir zakłada się, że Elena będzie "dobrym wampirem", takim jak Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Elijah Mikaelson lub Lexi Branson. Niektóre cechy thumb|left|185px|Elena po zabójstwie Connora.Eleny są wzmocnione ze względu na jej nieśmiertelność. Elena uważana jest za przeciwieństwo Katherine. Pierce sama chciała stać się wampirem, za to Elena nigdy tego nie pragnęła. Elena próbuje różnych sposobów pożywiania się: diety Stefana, picia z woreczków, natomiast Damon nalega, thumb|170px|Nowa fryzura Eleny.aby "piła prosto z żyły". Zaczęła spędzać coraz więcej czasu z Damonem, aż w końcu spróbowała picia prosto z żyły, czego nie zaaprobowali jej przyjaciele. Dowiaduje się, że ma więcej wspólnego z Damonem niż ze Stefanem. Teraz, kiedy Elena jest wampirem, a jej uczucia wzrosły, zaczęła czuć coś do Damona. Nie mogła ich dłużej ignorować i spychać na bok, dlatego też zerwała ze Stefanem. Niedługo potem związała się z Damonem. Później dowiadujemy się że łączy ich nadnaturalna więź, która polega na tym że Elena robi wszystko aby uszczęśliwić Damona. Kiedy zmarł jej brat, była w zaprzeczeniu, bo nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że straciła ostatnią osobę, która była jej naprawdę bliska. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Jeremy nie żyje zalała się łzami. Damon próbował ją uspokoić, ale to nie przynosiło skutków. Jej ból był ogromy, dlatego Damon użył "sire bond", aby wyłączyć jej człowieczeństwo. Z wyłączonym człowieczeństwem Elena wciąż jest bardziej podobna do Damona. Gilbert jest teraz w nowym położeniu, gdzie nie przejmuje się innymi. Będzie bardzo trudno powrócić jej człowieczeństwo, ponieważ jak na ironię, znalazła nowe szczęśliwe miejsce, gdzie nie ma bólu, cierpienia, winy, a najważniejsze jest pożywianie się. Elena jest bardziej dosadna i szczera. Jest teraz bardziej bezpośrednia w tym, co chce osiągnąć. Dzięki Damonowi, który zabił Matta ( na szczęście chłopak nosi pierścień Alarica, a później Jeremy'ego ) na oczach Eleny, ta na nowo odzyskała człowieczeństwo. W ostatnim odcinku 4 sezonu Elena rozmawia ze Stefanem, który daje jej lekarstwo, a później z Damonem. Kłócą się, ale Elena mówi "Nie żałuję, że się w tobie zakochałam". Lekarstwo, które dostała od Stefana dała Katherinie. Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. thumb|180px|Elena używa perswazji.Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie thumb|180px|Próba spalenia się na słońcu.wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - thumb|180px|Elena zostaje poparzona przez werbenę, która znajdowała się w wodzie.jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Sire Bond' - Elenę i Damona łączyła więź, która była spowodowana tym, że przed śmiercią Elena czuła coś do Damona i powstała z jego krwi. Dlatego Elena robiła wszystko co mówił jej Damon. Relacje Stefan Salvatore Stefan jest byłym chłopakiem Eleny i młodszym bratem Damona. Stefan ma 165 lat i jest opisywany, jako przystojny, wysportowany, tajemniczy, miły, współczujący i troskliwy mężczyzna. Po powrocie do Mystic Falls nieoczekiwanie "spotyka" Elenę 23 maja 2009 roku, po tym jak usłyszał Elenę i wypadek samochodowy jej rodziców na moście Wickery. Samochód Gilbertów był cały zanurzony w wodzie. Wtedy Stefan uratował życie Eleny, choć jej rodzice - Miranda i Grayson, nie przeżyli tego wypadku. Po wypadku, przez długi czas Elena zastanawiała się jak zdołała wydostać się z samochodu. Wierzyła, że przeżyła cud. Przez kolejne 4. miesiące Stefan pozostał w Mystic Falls, aby dowiedzieć się czy Elena to nie Katherine. Obie kobiety są do siebie łudząco podobne. Stefan postanawia pozostać w miasteczku, aby lepiej poznać Elenę. Gilbert niespodziewanie spotyka się ze Stefanem w pierwszy dzień szkoły, kiedy wychodzi w męskiej toalety. Niewątpliwie Stefan od razu wpadł w oko Elenie. Oboje uświadamiają sobie, że mają wspólne cechy, zainteresowania i wartości. Kiedy tylko, Elena coraz bardziej zbliża się do Stefana, odkrywa jego mroczny sekret: Stefan jest ponad stuletnim wampirem z tajemniczą przeszłością. Choć początkowo Elena była przerażona tym, kim jest Stefan, to ostatecznie akceptuje jego wampiryzm.thumb|Elena i Stefan W przeciwieństwie do Damona, Stefan szanuje decyzję podjęte przez Elenę, nawet, kiedy się z nimi nie zgadza. Stefana i Eleny nie łączy już tak mocna więź, jak na początku. W ciągu ich miłości mieli wiele przeszkód, z których część pokonali. Jednymi z nich byli: brat Stefana - Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine Pierce, John Gilbert, Stefan (jako rozpruwacz), a ostatnio wampiryzm Eleny i wyłączenie człowieczeństwa. Ich związek ostatecznie zakończył się w 4 sezonie, ponieważ Elena ostatecznie zdecydowała, że kocha Damona. Elena przyznała, że nie kocha już Stefana, a on traktuje ją jak zepsutą zabawkę, którą musi naprawić, czego ona nie może zaakceptować. Damon Salvatore thumb|left|Elena i Damon Na początku ich relacje nie przebiegały najlepiej, lecz mimo to od zawsze łączyło ich coś więcej. Przez 3 pierwsze sezony Elena nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, iż mogłaby być zakochana w Damonie. Dopiero w 4 sezonie widzimy, co tak naprawdę dzieje się miedzy nimi. Na dodatek dochodzi nadnaturalna więź, która pojawia się w momencie, gdy Elena stała się wampirem poprzez krew starszego Salvatore. Elena wyznaje Damonowi miłość i są przez pewien czas ze sobą szczęśliwi. Jednak, gdy ginie brat Eleny, Jeremy, Gilbert wyłącza swoje człowieczeństwo, a co za tym idzie ich nadnaturalna więź zostaje przerwana. Później Damon próbuje przywrócić jej człowieczeństwo tuż po tym, jak zauważa, że nowa Elena nie jest wystarczająco dobrą osobą. W odcinku Pictures of You podczas balu maturalnego, Elena mówi do Damona, że nic do niego nie czuje. Było to spowodowane brakiem uczuć. W odcinku Graduation wybiera Damona, mówiąc mu, że po przemianie w wampira sprawił, że czuje, że żyje. Bonnie Bennett Jest jedną z najlepszych przyjaciół Eleny i wie o niej praktycznie wszystko. Elena jest pierwszą osobą, której Bonnie mówi o swym pochodzeniu, i o tym, że jest czarownicą. Mówi, iż zrobiła to dlatego, ponieważ są sobie bardzo bliskie. Caroline Forbes Były przyjaciółkami od pierwszej klasy. Ich relacje na ogół wydają się dobre, ale bywają napięte, jakby Caroline widziała w niej rywalkę. Caroline przyznała, że Bonnie jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, tym samym stawiając Elenę na drugim miejscu. Elena nie zawsze jej ufa. Caroline nie akceptuje związku Eleny z Damonem, bezustannie próbuje odciągnąć Elenę od tego pomysłu. Jeremy Gilbert Młodszy brat Eleny, jednak w późniejszych odcinkach okazuje się, że nie jest jej biologicznym bratem, ale jej kuzynem. Mimo dziewczyna to traktuje go jak brata, a ich relacje nie zmieniają się. Nadal są dla siebie rodzeństwem. Bardzo się kochają i są w stanie oddać za siebie wszystko. Są dla siebie przyjaciółmi. Elena początkowo ukrywa przed nim prawdę o wampirach, jednak po przeczytaniu pamiętnika wszystko się zmienia. Od tamtej pory mówią sobie o wszystkim. Gdy w odcinku Stand By My zostaje, że Jeremy nie żyje Elena jest zrozpaczona i za sprawą więzi łączącą ją z Damonem wyłącza człowieczeństwo. W odcinku The Walking Dead widzi Jeremiego (bariera z drugiej strony opadła). Szczęśliwa, że widzi brata. Obecnie Jeremy żyje. Elijah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Normalnie Rebekah i Elena są wrogami. Jednakże po wyłączeniu człowieczeństwa Eleny, Rebekah i Gilbert stały się sojuszniczkami w walce o znalezienie Katherine i lekarstwa. Rebecce spodobał się teraźniejszy charakter Eleny. Razem samochodem Damona wyruszają na poszukiwanie Petrovej. Tam dowiadują się, że Katherine miała się spotkać z Elijah. Wampirzyce nie dopuszczają do tego spotkania. Zamiast Kateriny, pojawia się Elena. W późniejszych odcinkach Elena zamieszkuje z Rebekah, ponieważ ona jako jedyna ją toleruje. Przyjacielskie relacje trwają do Pictures of You. Później Elena włącza uczucia. Ciekawostki * Samochód Eleny w 2008 to Ford Escape SUV a rejestracja to: EFG 3J85 * W książce Elena przyjaźni się z Caroline, Bonnie i Meredith. W serialu Elena jest obca dla Meredith, jednak przyjaźni się z Caroline i Bonnie. * Pierwszą znaczącą osobą, którą zabiła był Pierwotny: Elijah. W książce: Elena zabiła Katherine. * Elena jest sobowtórem Katherine Pierce, a jej były ukochany - Stefan jest sobowtórem Silasa. * Elena była w związku z Mattem, lecz później zerwała z nim i zaczęła związek ze Stefanem w książce i serialu. * Jej matka, Miranda dała jej pierwszy pamiętnik kiedy miała 9 lat, a zaczęła w nim pisać odkąd skończyła 10 lat. * Pierwszą osobą, którą zabiła był łowca, należący do Bractwa Pięciu - Connor Jordan. * Spaliła swój własny dom, który sprawiał, że czuła się w nim samotna po utracie rodziców, Alarica, Jenny oraz Jeremy'ego. * W odcinku Stand By Me, wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo. * Elena jest cheerleaderką. * Na ścianie w sypialni miała swoje własne zdjęcie w baseball uniform. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Eleny jest kurczak "Parmesan". * W odcinku Because the Night ''zmienia swój wygląd. * Elena w książce i w serialu zmarła przez utonięcie. * Należy do rodu Petrovej. * Jest potomkiem Tatii. * W odcinku ''Graduation, wpycha lekarstwo do gardła Katherine, zmieniając ją w człowieka oraz życzy jej miłego ludzkiego życia. * Próbowała zabić Katherine Pierce oraz swoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki - Caroline i Bonnie. * Znakiem zodiaku Eleny jest rak. * Elena chciała zostać pisarką. Nie wiadomo czy nadal chce nią zostać. * W powieści Elena ma na drugie imię Marie, ale w serialu nigdy nie było wspomniane. * W serialu Elena ma młodszego brata Jeremy'ego i ciotkę Jenne. W książce Elena ma młodszą siostrę Margaret i ciotkę Judith. * Nie umie gotować. * W książce Elena jest długowłosą blondynką o niebieskich oczach i alabastrowej karnacji, zaś w serialu ma brązowe włosy i oczy tego samego koloru, a karnacja jest ciemna. Zobacz również Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Gilbert Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Zabici przez Rebekę Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Kandydatki na Miss Mystic Falls Kategoria:Zabici przez Katherine Pierce Kategoria:Zabici przez Caroline Forbes Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Zabici przez Nadie